Mitsuhide Uchiha
Mitsuhide Uchiha is an Uchiha of the later years after the events of the Fifth Great Shinobi War. During the later years, new Kage would come into play and would end up destroying the alliance. Mitsuhide, though an Uchiha and the previous of the past have either planned or attacked the leaf, has put his self in the ranks of the leaf ninja and fought alongside them. Early Life Mitsuhide was born in the borders of the fire country away from villages. He grew up learning the basics of Ninjutsu from his father, and learned his respect for others through his mother. His father was of the Uchiha clan, which he survived after the Fifth Great Shinobi War, and his mother was of the Akechi clan, noble samurai warriors from Mino Province in Japan. Mitsuhide would learn to wield a Katana from his mother, and Ninjutsu from his father. His father would put Mitsuhide to the test, just as any ninja must go through of the Uchiha Clan, the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire technique. Soon after when Mitsuhide was 12, his father brought him to the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time. He was rather excited to learn of it and wished to take up in the academy, and it wasn't soon after he would enter. He passed the following year and went on to the guidance of his father as his Chuunin mentor. His father use to be in the war against the Leaf, but since the war passed his father would join it to fight, but not be allowed passed Chuunin Rank. His father taught him his fire release jutsu as he would advance toward getting ready to be promoted. Chuunin Exams Mitsuhide was on his way to the Chuunin exams arena for the first time, he was almost ready, just needed his father’s permission to enter the exams. His father was rather strict on the topic and decided not to let him go in, thinking he wasn't ready. Mitsuhide was somewhat sad, including the fact all his fellow students would be entering that year. Some ninja from all over the shinobi world, from Suna and Kiri, did the exams ever truly show united between the groups. The exams would first begin in seven days before it would officially start, when trouble started brewing at home. They would return home for their dinner at the usual time only to find their house ransacked. Three men were on the floor with Mitsuhide’s mother standing over by the sink cleaning her katana. With surprise someone would attack the house they noticed these were ninja of the Hidden Sand Village. Desperate to go get revenge his father headed off to go fight the sand village when his son stopped him and told him about Suna ninja joining the Chuunin exams. His father then thought it best to send his son into the exams. It didn't take long before Mitsuhide was ready in the exams. Equipped with him was both his katana and ninja gear. He wore a long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and long ninja pants. His katana had the Akechi symbol on the hilt of it ready for fighting as he headed out. The first part was easy, the written test, where Akechi would get passed it with ease, just like every other ninja. Then there was the Forest of Death portion. Mitsuhide made certain that he advanced as far as he could, though he had no squad he had no trouble getting both scrolls and making it to the final portion. Sharingan Awakens After going through the Chuunin exams easily, he moved to get ready, there were five days between now and his goal of facing the Sand Genin. Suna Ninja raided the house yet again to push forward for war against the leaf, and in the crossfire Mitsuhide’s mother was killed from too many ninja attacking at once. Mitsuhide's father told him of the incident and Mitsuhide was overflowing with sadness and depression, yet anger over the Suna ninja. Mitsuhide, against his father's decision, went to the house to get his mother's sword and give her a proper burial. Upon getting to the house the boy would stare at the ninja, and be ready to strike them down, his headband wrapped around his head in the bandana style as he would place his hand on his katana. The ninja would begin to charge him as he would close his eyes, open them revealing his newly formed Sharingan and slash forward, cutting down the ninja with ease one by one and dodging the others. The sharingan could trace the movements of the ninja, so he could get better perception of where to swing and strike. After a while of ongoing fighting, only Mitsuhide was left standing overtop six Sunagakure ninja. Mitsuhide then went to his mother, picked up her katana and brought her to the leaf with his eyes now normal and basic onyx black. After the burial of his mother, he would go and head into telling his father of his eyes, and his father explained it was the sharingan and explained in detail its power. Mitsuhide would then go forth and train for the next five days before the tournament using his newly formed sharingan. Sharingan vs The Sand Mitsuhide was now fully prepared, going into the tournament ready as ever up against the Genin to be promoted. His original task was to simply sweep through the competition and advance in rank, however it appeared not to be that way, as would end up facing first a Kirigakure ninja, who used the hidden mist technique on him. He would use his Sharingan in the first fight to see through the mist, use the silent kill technique to swiftly move up to his target, and draw his katana close to his opponent, with a shocked expression on his face, and cut right through him, wounding him deeply on the side, but not enough to kill him. In one slash, the ninja advanced to the semi finals. Where the next round was a Sand Genin, Mist Genin and Leaf Genin all fighting the Semi finals were now Mitsuhide fighting a Konoha ninja, and a Mist Genin fighting a Sand Genin. Mitsuhide would then yet again, defeat his opponent with ease of his Samurai style fighting mixed with the Sharingan's perception. The finals were here, Leaf versus the Sand, Mitsuhide vs a Sand ninja. Mitsuhide would stare at the sand ninja and be ungrateful, reminded of his mother as his sharingan activated early giving a glare to the ninja. He would then perform the technique on him Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, paralyzing the Genin for some time as Mitsuhide would swiftly charge him and swing his blade for a death victory, instead of wounding them. Upon notice the procter stopped Mitsuhide and told him to back off his attack, but Mitsuhide side stepped him and cut the Sand Genin, not killing him, but wounding him as normal. This would not disqualify him from the victory, but he then was crowned Chuunin. When the sand ninja were all returning home, Mitsuhide would sweep in from the shadows, in the middle of the fire country where they were not near the leaf and kill them, giving them a death of the swift killing technique, thus giving the Sand to be negative toward the Mist, since it was there common technique style, though Mitsuhide killed them faster then before, as his sharingan advanced to level two. Journey to Jounin After years of working hard, obtaining the third level of sharingan, and his father becoming sick, he would continue his duties as a ninja. He defended his allies in missions, and fought off enemy ninja. When the Sand were involved, he would refuse missions to aid and accept missions to fight them. However recently Sand and Leaf were getting along well and becoming allies since the new Kazekage came to power. Mitsuhide would surely prove himself worthy, time and again of Jounin Rank, but the village feared he would betray them as every other Uchiha did. In his spare time he would learn Earth Release and few jutsu in the topic, and continue his training in Fire and Katana style fighting. Every enemy he came across he would slash down in single blows as he scouted his targets, dodged there strikes, and slashed when they were open. His Taijutsu and Dojutsu were his best assets, but Ninjutsu and Genjutsu weren't far behind. One moment however, a smaller village, Amegakure would manage to sneak into the hidden leaf disquised as a Leaf Ninja. Mitsuhide would use his Sharingan to scout the ninja and follow quietly, hiding behind objects. Surely this Ame ninja would eventually get to the top floor of the Hokage's Mansion where he would then reveal his true self and begin to strike. However, despite his attempt to strike, a blade would swiftly impale him from behind through his chest; Mitsuhide would of killed a ninja who got inside the village to attempt an assassination. Proving himself yet again the Konoha elders watched him prove his worth by giving him the rank of Jounin through his proper defense, and he never activated his sharingan in the process. Category:Characters